Nowhere Express
Sometimes, nowhere is better than where you are. Although public and private train companies didn't survive the Great War, the trains themselves did, at least some of them. Naturally, the most of them were salvaged for steel or spare parts and some of them were turned into homes right where they were. However, one of them was saved from this fate and, after heavy, radical customization and repairing, got turned into what is now known as the Nowhere Express. It travels every place reachable by rails, and has, over the time, become a mobile town, a safe haven for outcasts, mercenaries, wanderers, cultists, performers of forbidden arts and downright criminals fleeing the law. Organization The train works more or less like any other town, with the mayor overseeing the security forces and more or less keeping the peace. Engine Underneath the modifications, armor, paint, rust, additional modifications and some more paint, a pre-war SuperRail 5000 works to this day through a mix of careful maintenance and improvised engineering. It used to pull the heaviest and longest trains, most often through the harshest environments as well. The nuclear turbine is still running, which is a wonder by itself. 1st Car "Beast's Tail" The first car after the engine contains the mayor's office, the security office as well as the entrance bay. Every passenger has to enter through here, get registered and leave his weapons there as well, as it is forbidden to carry any firearms inside the town. Every official business is carried out here, from permanent citizenship to complaints about noise annoyance. 2nd Car "Gearhead's Dream" Like the name indicates, the majority of all engineers, repairmen as well as life-support, recycling and maintenance found shelter in the 2nd car. It's a place that constantly reeks of oil and grease. Ear plugs are mandatory, as there is always someone welding, hammering or cutting away. A safe, more or less noise-proof tunnel leads through here for the passengers, allowing them to traverse the car without getting hit be wrenches, burnt by blowtorches or getting their hands crushed between gears. 3rd Car "The Mall" Just like the namesake, this is a place meant for shopping. Whether guns, clothes, robes, wands, spells, ammunition, technology, medicine, drugs, swords, armor, car parts, slaves, magical artifacts or pets, there is close to nothing which is not available for purchase here. (Any kind of weapon purchased her can be picked up at the weapon storage later on.) 4th and 6th Car "Hive" and "The Plaza" Like every other town, The Nowhere Express needs living quarters, and this purpose is fulfilled by the 4th car. Apartment after apartment is tightly packed against each other, as well as several hotels and motels, offering shelter for temporary passengers. Built more for efficiency than comfort, this place is often the scene of small to medium crimes like drug abuse or murder. For those with more money, the 6th car offers more spacious and luxurious living quarters. The access to is is limited, though, and safe for the transfer route through it, barely anyone is allowed to set foot into the quarters. Trespassers are friendly but firmly reminded that not everyone is welcome and they would do better not to forget it in the future. 5th Car Between the both living quarter cars is the equivalent of an entertainment district. Offering all kinds of pleasures, both for the mind and body, some of them are not entirely for humans. 7th Car "Garden District" People need to eat, so there is a car that takes car of this need as well. WIP Personnel Like any town, the Nowhere Express can't run without people for administration, peace-keeping and generally looking out for things. Dr. Concorde The current mayor, a woman simply known as Concorde, got into position by effectively having her predecessor thrown out from the last car. Despite this display of certain ruthlessness, her reign so far was rather peaceful, as most of her measures aimed to reduce crime by taking most of the train's drug and weapon traffic into her own hands. This did not only decrease the amount of corpses needing to be disposed of as well bringing more money into the public pot. Before that, she was an actual resident of the train, running a clinic in "The Mall". Well-known and respected, no one had much trouble accepting her as the new head of things. Lambert A veteran mercenary, titled "Silver Lion" for his white hair as well as his combat experience, he is Concorde's right hand and the head of security. Pursuing a firm but fair policy, criminals will either be put to work or thrown off the train. Whether this happens at a stop or during the ride depends on the individual case as well as a good portion of luck. Notes * All rights for all images belong to their original owners. * This location may be used for background references, RP, fanfiction, etc., unless no changes with the original setup are made. Category:Location Category:Fourth Era